cuentos clasicos estilo hetaliano
by neko-chan0423
Summary: cuentos clasicos, usuk caperucita, rochu cenicienta, spamano ricitos de oro, franada blanca nieves, y otros mas/esto creo que no se concidera summary
1. caperucito rojo

Nota 0w0: *se aclara la garganta* aquí les traigo este fic sacado de una imagen, hay mención mío, asea que yo hablo en el fic, no sé si eso está permitido y si no díganmelo para que edite o elimine el fic.

Pareja: alfred x arthur.

Advertencia: ni idea *alza los hombros*.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

_Caperucito rojo es un chico de veintiún años, nacido en Inglaterra. Llevaba un vestido por obligación, unas botas cafés y una capa roja con gorro. Caperucito rojo se encontraba en su casa colocando pues, lo que se suponía que era comida, ya que Caperu…_

—¡Agh, joder! ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? ¡Sólo dime Arthur! —_se quejó con la autora, o sea, conmigo._

—Nop, yo te digo como yo quiera, soy la autora, así que _shut up _—_negué apuntándole con el índice_.

—¡Ash, condenada historia! —_gruñó desviando la mirada._

_Bien, ¿en dónde iba? ¡Ah sí!, Caperucito rojo iba a visitar a su abuelo, un hombre muy fuerte del estómago ya que podía soportar la comida de su nieto. En fin, ARTHUR KIRKLAND abrió la puerta de su casa, nuestro muy gruñonsito protagonista, tenia ojos verdes y profundos como el bosque, una cabellera rubia dorada, una piel blanca y unas gruesas cejas. Lindo ¿verdad?_ —alzó una ceja de forma coqueta—_Caminaba a pie ya que su bicicleta la arroyó su estúpido hermano Scott. Atrás de él sin que nuestro lindo protagonista se diera cuanta un hombre lobo se encontraba siguiéndolo muy sigilo…_

—¡Auch eso dolió! —_se quejó después de golpearse con una rama de un árbol en su rostro. Por suerte (o más bien un milagro), o ambas cosas, Arthur no lo escuchó._

—¡Muahahahaha! ¡Caperucito irá a ver a su abuelo, una gran oportunidad para comer lo que hay en la casa de ese anciano! —_dijo de forma no tan malvada aquel lobo._

—_¡_Aahhh, qué alivio que no sonara tan malvado! O sino, sería el villano y no el héroe—. _suspiró aliviado._

—_¡_Oye, se supone que eres el villano en esta historia! —_le grité desde el árbol._

—_¡_Pero soy un héroe! —_se quejó de forma infantil._

—¡Eres un tipo de héroe-villano! ¡¿bien?! —_ repliqué después de estrellar mi mano en mi rostro._

—Eso suena un poco bien —_asintió alegre, escondiéndose en un arbusto cuando apareció el ojiverde._

_Nuestro lobo era un chico de unos diecinueve años, proveniente de Estados Unidos, de ojos azules como el cielo, con unos lentes en frente sin el marco de arriba, piel suavemente bronceada y un mechón anti-gravedad sobresaliendo de su fleco. Vestía una playera blanca y un suéter café oscuro mas unos pantalones del mismo color y unos tenis grises, teniendo un gorrito con orejas de lobo y en su pantalón una cola igual de lobo, un chico de nombre Alfred F. Jones. Nuestro lobo se escabulló por los arbustos hasta rebasar a nuestro chico, proveniente de Inglaterra._

—Caperucito —_dijo de forma juguetona_—. ¿Vas a visitar a tu abuelito? —_preguntó con una sonrisa._

—Obviamente —_respondió sin ni siquiera mirarlo._

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si tomas la ruta del bosque? Así llegaras más rápido —_propuso mirando al chico, al cual no se podía ver su rostro a causa del gorro._

—Bien —_asintió caminado hacia el bosque._

—Jeje. Lo que no sabe es que es la ruta más larga, pero en fin me dará más tiempo para ir a la casa del abuelo y comer tanto como pueda —_susurró sonriendo y corriendo alegremente a la casa del anciano._

—¡Anciano! —_gritó abriendo estruendosamente la puerta._

—¡Ay, es el lobo! ¡Por favor, no me camas! —_rogó el pobre viejo, arrodillándose._

—Sólo vengo a comerme su comida, pero como no quiero que me vea devorarla, así que le pido que se vaya —_dijo, pero el viejo salió corriendo como burro sin mecate antes de que terminara la frase._

—¡Wow! Es rápido a su edad, en fin vamos a la cocina —_entonó, entrando a la cocina y abriendo la nevera._

—_¡_Condenado lobo! —_se quejó Arthur entrando a la casa, jadeando._

—_¡_Viejo, estoy aquí! —_gritó una vez recuperó el aliento, haciendo que el lobo se atragantara con el helado que había en la nevera._

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Ese demonio ya está aquí —_murmuró asustadizo corriendo a la habitación de arriba y buscando ropa. Cualquiera serviría. Se colocó una bata, siendo la única prenda que vio. La verdad fue la única que estaba fuera del closet, se la puso y se acostó._

—_¡_Viejo, ya llegué! —_dijo Arthur entrando a la habitación._

—¡Hola, nieto mío! —_fingió una voz ronca el lobito._

—"¿Nieto mío?" Oye viejo, ¿estás bien? —_preguntó sonriendo sin que se le viera los ojos por la sombra del gorro._

—Oye, Arthur, no se supone que tengas que decir eso, así no va la historia —_le susurré desde debajo de la cama._

—E-estoy bien —_respondió miedoso el de lentes, dejando salir su verdadera voz._

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía, lobo estúpido! ¡¿Dónde está mi abuelo?! —_preguntó tomando del cuello al chico, quien se sobresaltó, y haciendo que el gorro de su capa se cayera en su espalda, dejando ver al fin sus ojos verdes, hipnotizando al chico y viceversa._

—L-l-le dije que se fuera para que no me viera devorar su comida —_respondió saliendo de su trance._

—_¿_Eh? —_reaccionó soltando al chico._

—Aunque sigo teniendo hambre —_dijo de forma lasciva._

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir teniendo hambre cuando te comiste todo lo de la cocina?! —_gritó eufórico, apretando los dientes._

—Pero tengo hambre de otra cosa —_dijo entrecerrando los ojos y lamiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo reaccionar al chico que empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera hacer algo, el lobito se lanzó hacia el chico chocando ambos en el piso, dejándome una genial vista._

—¡No me toques! —_refunfuñó el británico._

—¿Y por qué no debería_? _—_preguntó mordiendo levemente el lóbulo del la oreja del inglés, sacándole un gemido, haciendo que en el resto del día y parte de la noche se escucharan gemidos, los nombres de ambos y jadeos y dejándome a mí media muerta por derrame nasal debajo de la cama. Por suerte no me vieron hasta que ambos se acostaron en la cama, seguramente por la incomodidad del suelo._

—_¡Ah! _—_profirieron ambos_—_. ¿Vistes todo? _—_me gritaron asomando sus cabezas por debajo de la cama._

_Fue lo mejor que jamás he visto en todas mis narraciones -respondí indirectamente con un hilito de sangre en la nariz y otro de saliva en la boca._

_Sin darle importancia nuestros protagonistas se volvieron a acostar abrazados y durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras que yo me retiro, siendo una genial star y dándoles privacidad, algo que debí de haber hecho desde el principio del acto carnal. Pero no importa, y con mi parte malvada les saqué una foto antes de salir, así que colorín colorado este cuanto aún sigue, pero yo ya no seguiré narrando._

_Fin_

* * *

Esto es todo, gracias por leer, si quieren también hago historias de estas parejas, gerita, geripan, franada, spanamo y rochu, pero de diferente historia, por ejemplo cenicienta, la bella y la bestia, etc., claro si quieren.

Dejen reviews, una critica constructiva, una duda o todo lo anterior, se cuidan~.

Adiochito 0v0/

proxima historia: ceniciento

pareja: ivan x yao


	2. ceniciento

Nota 0w0: aquí está la historia de cenicienta de china y Rusia a petición de dark-nesey, segundo dato a mi me gustaría llamarme dalia por esa razón aparezco en las historias con ese nombre, tercero no se con quien emparejan a corea así que no puse nombre, y mención mío.

Pareja: Iván x yao.

Advertencia: no tengo idea.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece.

PD: recién ahora lo edite, me sorprendí con todas las faltas ortográficas.

* * *

_En cierto lugar de China, había un reino en donde habitaba un chico al cual le decían…Ceniciento. La razón por la que le decían así era muy conocido. La pobre, digo, el pobre…_

—¡No soy mujer! —_gruñó mirándome arriba del techo_.

—Ya, perdón, Yao —_me disculpé abrazando el tranco cerca de mí para no caer._

_Bien, el pobre chico vestía ropas desgastadas, maltratadas y cocidas de diferentes telas en algunas partes. En lugar de un vestido, vestía un traje chino. Su piel era levemente bronceada, de ojos cafés, y pelo largo atado en una cola baja, razón por la que lo confundí con una chica. Como dije al principio, el chico provenía de China, de ahí sus ropas. Nuestro adorable Ceniciento se encontraba en ese mismo momento limpiando el piso con un trapo. Nuestro lindo protagonista no vivía solo, tenía dos hermanastros y un padrastro, el menor se llamaba Im Yong Soo mientras que el otro se llamaba Kiku Honda, y su padrastro _Li Xiao Chun_. Tocaban la puerta del timbre, ¡AH!_

—¿Qué pasa? —_preguntó el padrastro de Yao cuando apareció para decir su diálogo._

—¡Me iba a matar! —_respondí abrazando el tronco hasta con las piernas._

—Y por qué no te pones en otro lugar —_sugirió mirándome mientras cada vez tocaban más como desquiciados._

—Mejor continuemos —_dije molesta por tanto ruido del timbre._

—¡Yao, ve a abrir ahora! —_gritó molesto._

—¡Hmph! —_bufó caminando a la entrada, en la cual se escuchaban voces._

—No toques así, se van a molestar —_se escuchó la voz de alguien tímido._

—Pero no se apuran —_replicó una voz alegre._

—Ese no es motivo para que toques de esa manera —_dijo con cierta molestia._

—¡Ja! Todavía te acompaño a entregar invitación y te pones así, mejor me voy —_se quejó mientras se escuchaban pasos._

—¡NO, por favor, lo siento! —_gritó disculpándose mientras se volvían a escuchar pasos y una risita._

—¡Yao, abre, no seas metiche! —_me burlé divertida viendo al chico que tenia la oreja pegada en la puerta._

—Oye —_profirió ofendido, para después abrir la puerta_

—Buenas tardes, venimos a entregarles una invitación del rey —_dijo el chico de voz tímida (Raivis) mientras sonreía y le entregaba la carta al ojicafe._

—Gracias —_agradeció después de tomar la carta._

—Con su permiso nos retiramos —_se despidieron ambos chicos, (Peter era el otro chico)._

—A ver ¿Qué es? —_dijo su hermano menor arrebatándola la carta._

—Una invitación —_dijo Kiku mirando la carta._

—Jeje, veamos —_exclamó Yong abriendo el sobre, mientras yo me paraba al lado de Yao._

—_¡_Yeah, es una invitación para la fiesta del príncipe! —_gritó emocionado el menor._

—Ya lo sabía —_susurró Yao desinteresado._

—Oye, no se supone que tengas que decir eso —_dije dándole un codazo._

—Bien —refunfuñó, para luego aclararse la garganta—. ¿Puedo ir? —_dijo emocionado acercándose a los tres._

—No, tú te quedas aquí a ver la tele… —_negó rápidamente el padrastro._

—Era "para limpiar la casa" no ver la tele —_le corregí, aún siendo menor._

—Eso y para hacer la cena antes de que lleguemos —_prosiguió, señalando al chico mientras los hermanas reían._

_Yao sólo hizo un puchero susurrando: "Bien" e irse a otra habitación mientras yo lo seguía._

_El día de la fiesta llegó y el día pasó rápidamente como por arte de magia. Siendo ya las 6:30, los tres se empezaron a arreglar decentemente y al poco rato se retiraron en una carroza dejando sólo a Ceniciento_.

—Oye, tú también estás aquí y también mis mascotas, ¿Por qué dices que estoy solo? —_preguntó recargado en la puerta viendo la carroza alejarse._

—Porque en teoría así debe ser, pero bueno… —_respondí sentada en el borde del techo dejando caer mis pies, la casa es de un solo piso._

—Mmm ¡Cómo me gustaría ir a la fiesta! —_susurró soñadoramente el oriental._

—Pues ve —_dijo alguien detrás de él._

—¡Tonto, no se supone que digas eso! —_grité molesta._

—Yo te concederé el deseo —_dijo con una voz forzada el chico inglés (Arthur para ser precisos) con una toga blanca y una varita con una estrella._

—¡En serio! —_exclamó alegre con una mirada tan moe que me desangré y me acosté en el techo por el impacto._

—¿Estás bien? —_preguntó Yao, preocupado._

—Sí, gracias —_respondí sentándome otra vez y limpiándome la nariz._

—¿Segura? —_preguntó Arthur con aquella mirada inocente que hipnotizó a Alfred y claro a mí también, haciendo que otra vez me desangrara._

—Sigan, estoy bien, de veras —_grité levemente, aún acostada._

—Puedes ir Ceniciento, sólo necesitas unas cositas, primero una carroza —_empezó a decir caminado hacia el chico._

—Pero no tengo —_dijo Yao desilusionado._

—En ese caso podremos usar… ¡Ah! ¿Dónde está la calabaza? —_exclamó Arthur buscando dicha fruta._

—Tampoco tengo —_negó alzando los hombros mientras yo me volvía a sentar._

—¡Ash! Bien usemos este mochi —_dijo tomando el mochi que me iba a comer, lo alcanzó pues tenía alas como para poder volar._

—¡Oye! —_protesté tratando de quitarle el mochi._

—Cálmate, no te vas a morir —_se burló mientras yo hacía un puchero._

_Arthur transformo MI mochi en una carroza con forma de mochi dándome más hambre, después se coloco enfrente de Yao mientras yo saltaba al piso._

—_Tomaré a tus mascotas para que sean los caballos ¿bien?_ —_preguntó mirando sus mascotas que eran un perro (de Kiku) y dos gatos uno de él y otro de su hermano Kiku._

—Bien —_asintió mirando a su ángel transformar a sus mascotas en caballos._

—Ahora tu vestuario —_dijo pero antes de que hiciera algo me lancé a él, cayendo ambos al piso._

—¡Espera! —_grité encima de él. Una suerte que no estaba el americano si no lo malinterpretaría y yo no quería eso, porque sino él y Arthur romperían y yo no quería que sucediera._

—¿Ahora qué? —_preguntó casi gritando y molesto._

—… —_le susurré en el oído el motivo del derribe._

—Se va a enojar —_susurró para que no escuchara Ceniciento._

—Please, te lo pido —_rogué juntando mis manos en forma de rezo._

—Bien —_asintió mientras yo sonreía y me paraba para después ayudarlo._

_Arthur se paró a un metro enfrente de Yao y yo a un lado bastante emocionada, el ojiverde movió su varita y las ropas de Yao se transformaron en un vestido como la original Cenicienta, desangrándome otra vez._

—¡QUÉ! ¡No soy mujer! —_gritó molesto mirando el vestido para después mirar con el ceño fruncido a sus acompañantes._

—A mi ni me veas, fue petición de ella —_se defendió Arthur señalando a la autora._

—¡Dalia! —_se quejó el chico de China._

—Jejeje, ya, ya, lo siento —m_e disculpé tomando una foto_—._ Ya Arthur, puedes ponerle un vestuario decente _—_dije mirando la foto._

—Aprovechada —_susurró Arthur moviendo nuevamente la varita._

_Esta vez convirtió el vestido en un traje casual pero adecuado para dicha fiesta._

—Bueno este está mucho mejor —_dijo Yao viendo el traje, color rojizo._

—Ahora a la fiesta, vamos, vamos métete en mi moch…digo a la carroza —_dijo la chica empujando a Yao adentrándolo en la carroza._

—¿Y tu dónde vas a…? —_preguntó Yao, pero antes de que pudiera continuar vio a la chica subir al techo del carruaje._

—Oye, tienes vestido y vas a ir ahí —_dijo Arthur acercándose y mirando a la menor (o sea yo_

—¡Tengo short! —_dije alzando la falda de mi vestido corto (como 8 cm arriba de mi rodilla) y gris mostrando dicho short negro una vez que me encontraba sentada en el borde del techo._

—Aún así ¿Por qué arriba? —_preguntó Yao sacando la cabeza aún con la puertilla abierta._

—Bueno, pues necesito un lugar donde narrar así que decidí que mejor desde aquí —_respondí como si fuera lo más normal._

—¿Y qué tal si mejor conduces el carro? —_propuso Arthur con los ojos en blanco._

—Bien —_dijo dando un salto y dirigiéndose a la parte de adelante para subirme, sentarme y tomar las correar de los caballos._

—Recuerda Yao, tienes que venir aquí a las 12 hrs. A esa hora se romperá el hechizo —_advirtió Arthur cerrando la puertilla._

_La autora emprendió viaje hacia el castillo de el príncipe ruso, al llegar, bajó y abrió la puertilla para que saliera Yao y adentrase a la fiesta. Al momento que entró Yao, todos se fijaron en él, era un chico apuesto después de todo. El príncipe que bailaba con una muchacha ¡eh!_

—¡Oigan, oigan! por qué no están bailando con el príncipe —_gritó la mini autora acercándose a Im Yong Soo._

—_Bueno, pues… me intereso más este chico _—_dijo tomado de la mano de cierta persona, que no logré ver, porque me fui rápidamente con Kiku después de que terminó su oración._

—¡Kiku Kiku! ¿Por qué demonios no estás con el príncipe? —_pregunté un poco cansada y más hambrienta que nunca._

—La verdad es que da miedo —_respondió tímido, y sin decir nada volví cerca de Yao. Bueno más bien solo lo miraba de lejos._

—Buenas tardes —_dijo Yao viendo que el ruso se encontraba enfrente de él siendo mirado por todos._

—Jeje ¿bailamos? —_dijo de forma inocente aquel ruso dándole la mano, la cual ofreció a Yao._

—Jovencita, ¿bailamos? —_dijo alguien al lado mío. Volteé a mirarlo._

—No, gracias —_negué con una sonrisa y seguí viendo a Yao bailando con el príncipe Iván, era tan lindo que tomé tantas fotos como otras dos chicas, pero no le tomé importancia a ellas._

_Mi estómago gruñó haciendo que me sonrojara a sobre manera ya que se oyó, ¿Cómo lo sé? pues los de mi alrededor me miraron._

_Me retiré sonrojada, aún mirando a Yao, y dirigiéndome a una mesa de bocadillos, tomando todos los pastelillos de una bandeja. El baile terminó y el reloj marcó las doce rápidamente corrí hacia Yao, aún con los cinco pastelillos para ser precisos._

—Yao, tenemos que irnos —_le dije atrás del príncipe, alejada cabe a entender._

—Me tengo que ir, adiós —_se despidió corriendo a la entrada._

—Tu zapato, tu zapato —_repetí bajando las escaleras._

—¿Zapato?, mejor deja el tuyo —_dijo deteniéndonos a mitad de las escaleras._

—Yo tengo botas —_dije señalando mis botas mientras aparecía corriendo el príncipe bajando las escaleras._

—¡Gggyyyaaa! ¡Se supone que tenías que esperar a que Yao dejara el zapato! —_grité mirando al príncipe._

—Así que te llamas Yao —_dijo tomando ambas manos del chino._

—Así es -_respondió levemente sonrojado._

—¡Oigan, no me ignoren! —_grité a un lado de ellos._

—Decidido —_dijo alzando a Yao como costal._

—¡Qué! ¡Bájame! —_forcejeó Yao dándole puñetazos en la espalda del príncipe._

—No me ignoren —_volví a quejarme viendo como ambos se iban y yo hacía un puchero._

—Vamos a hacer R-18 —_dijo Iván subido las escaleras._

—R-18 ¿eh? —_dije babeando y corriendo aún cuando cerraron la puerta, miré por la ventana, o si una perfecta vista, dejándome desangrada y con saliva en mi boca. Un lindo final, no como se supone que debía ser en el cuento, pero al menos son felices, y Yao va a tener un fuerte dolor de trasero por lo que veo. Bien me voy a narrar otro cuento, pero antes les tomaré una foto a esta linda pareja._

_Fin._

* * *

Jeje no se me ocurrió otro final salió de improviso, y bueno así lo deje, adiós, se cuidan dejen reviews, dudas, criticas contrastiva a todo lo anterior, la siguiente historia va a ser la de ricitos de oro de spamano.

y respuesta a momasenpai: lo siento mucho senpai pero la voz de la autora va a seguir hablando, es parte de la historia, espero que no os hayas molestado.

Adiochito 0v0/

proxima historia: ricitos ¿castallos?

pareja: antonio x lovino


	3. ricitos ¿castallos?

Nota 0w0: aquí les trigo el fic a petición de Keicchi, disfrútenlo.

Pareja: Antonio x lovino.

Advertencia: rarezas quizas XD como dije (escribí) en el cuento de caperucito rojo, qui tambien interactuo con los personajes

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece ¬_¬

beteador/a: _Dazaru Kimchibu_

* * *

_En una hermosa tarde, Ricitos decidió pasear al bosque. Un chico de ojos cafés, piel blanca, un rulito castaño, y de nombre Lovino Vargas, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno, mientras el viento movía su cabello dorado y su rulito castaño._

—¡Ah, demonios! ¿Por qué tengo que llevar peluca? —_preguntó arrojando la peluca en el piso salvajemente._

—Bueno, pues el cuento es Ricitos de Oro —_respondió la mini autora (o sea yo) sentada en la rama de un árbol._

—¡Tsk! —_chasqueó la lengua, apartando la mirada._

—Vamos, no te pongas así, a la mitad de la historia ya no la uses si no quieres —_dije limándose las uñas._

—Bien —_asintió tomando la peluca y poniéndosela otra vez un poco -demasiado- disgustado._

_Mientras caminaba encima de la colina encontró una cabaña y como ya se encontraba cansado decidió ir a la vivienda._

—Me pregunto si habrá alguien —_pronunció en un susurro enfrente de la puerta._

—Pues abre y lo sabrás —_respondí en un susurro sin que me escuchara._

_Abrió la puerta, miró a los alrededores y vio que no había nadie. Dejó la peluca en el perchero dejando ver su lindo cabello castaño otra vez._

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué te la quitas? —_pregunté en un grito tomando la peluca._

—Dijiste que me la podía quitar a la mitad de la historia —_respondió mirando los objetos de los muebles._

—¡Pero si todavía no estamos a la mitad! —exclamé mirando al chico.

—Pues ya no la quiero usar —se quejó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Bien, la guardaré —murmuré guardando la peluca dorada en mi bolso deportivo.

—Oye, mini autora, ven —_gritó Lovino desde la cocina._

—¿Qué pasa, Lovi-Love? —_pregunté divertida al momento de decir su apodo._

—No me llames así —_dijo un poco molesto._

—¿Por qué? —_pregunté incrédula._

—Porque no —_fue su única respuesta._

—Lovi-Love —_repetí varias veces como disco rayado._

—¡Cállate! —_gritó molesto._

—¡Me callo si me dejas seguir diciéndote Lovi-Love! —_dije alegre._

—Bien, bien, llámame como quieras, solo no lo repitas varias veces —_dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado._

—Jeje, y bien ¿para qué me llamaste? —_pregunté el hecho de su llamada._

—Mira —_dijo señalando la mesa._

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué sólo hay algo, o mejor dicho, por qué sólo hay un tomate? —_dijo cerca de la mesa._

—No sé, pero ni modo ya es mío —_concluyó tomando el tomate y dándole un mordisco._

La mini autora suspiró para luego reaccionar.

—_Espera ¿no está frió, caliente o tibio ese tomate?_

—¿Cómo va a estar un tomate caliente? —_se burló acercándose a la silla._

—Sólo hay una —_dije totalmente abatida por lo mal que iba la historia, colocándome en cuatro y la cabeza gacha más un aura depresiva a mi alrededor._

—Quizás en vez de tres osos es sólo uno —_dijo Lovino sentado de forma relajada, acabándose su tomate._

—Bien, no importa, ahora tocar ir al cuarto —_grité empujando al castaño a la única habitación con la única cama YA QUE SÓLO ERA UN OSO._

—Buenas noches, Lovino —_susurré mirando al chico acostado._

_Minutos después_

—¿Cuánto tardará? —_pregunté en un susurro, mirando la ventana._

—¡Ah! ¡Ya viene! —_dije corriendo hasta el chico después de verlo por la ventana._

—Hola chibi autora —_me saludó el hombre oso._

—¡Qué hola ni que ocho…! olvídalo ¿Por qué rayos vienes a esta hora? —_pregunté casi gritando._

—Lo siento, es que uno de mis amigos necesitaba ayuda y pues no hubo nadie más que yo en el bosque, así que lo ayudé —_respondió disculpándose y rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice._

_Suspiré._

—Como sea, ya es noche será mejor a que te apures con tus diálogos —_dije poniéndome atrás de él para seguirlo y seguir narrando._

—¡Ah! Alguien se comió mi tomate —_exclamó apuntando la mesa en donde estaba antes el tomate._

—No importa, me sentaré en mi silla y veré la tele cuanto mucho —_dije acercándose a dicha silla._

—¡Ah! Alguien se ha sentado en mi silla favorita —_dijo y abatido se fue a su cuarto._

—La historia no debería ser así —_dije atrás del español con lagrimitas en los ojos cabizbaja y tambaleándome._

—No te pongas así, la historia no ha cambiado mucho —_me dijo animándome un poco más._

—Gracias, Antonio —le _agradecí con una sonrisa a la cual el correspondió más alegre._

_El ojiverde se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a su cama, pero al llegar se sorprendió._

—¡Pero qué lindura tenemos aquí! —_dijo alegre y con cierto brillo pervertido en sus ojos._

—Anto… le dijo lindo jejeje, yo ya no estoy aquí —_dijo de forma a alegre lo último y se subió con un poco de dificultad al ropero para después aferrarse a un tronco, del cual estaba hecho el techo para tener una mejor vista._

_Lovino dio un quejido y abrió lentamente para abrirlos de tope al ver al hombre oso, intentó huir pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el español le tomó de la muñeca y lo volvió a acostar._

—Déjame —_gritó forcejándose en vano._

_Pero el hombre no hizo nada más que sonreír de forma pervertida, y como había adivinado, si conseguí el mejor ángulo. Por suerte no me caí, aunque el piso quedó manchado de mucha sangre. Lógico les saqué una foto cuando estaban dormidos, di un salto al ropero y de ahí al piso para irme a la cocina. De tanto gritar por los errores de la historia me dio hambre._

Extra:

—Mini autora haznos el honor de limpiar tu sangre cada que te desangras —pidió Antonio acostado en la cama junto con Lovino, quien comía otro tomate.

—Bien, bien, lo siento —dije limpiando mi sangre del piso y el ropero.

—Pareces sirvienta —susurró Lovino.

—¡Eso jamás! —grité después de acabar de trapear para brincar por la ventana y salir corriendo con mi bolsa deportiva.

* * *

tachan~ dejen reviews, dudas, criticas contractivas please, la otra historia será franada de blanca nieves, así que díganme pliiss quienes serán los siete enanitos de Canadá, si gustan claro.

-adiosito-dice dalia (la mini autora) sentada en la rama de un árbol.

XD

;p

lol

proxima historia: blanca nieves

pareja: francis x matthew


	4. blanca nieves

Nota 0w0: Perdón por tárdame tanto , pero aquí les traigo el franada blanca nieves a peticion de Fraanchi , este si es largo XD

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece.

beteador/a: _Dazaru Kimchibu_

* * *

_En país muy lejano (ni tanto), se encontraba un lindo princeso (digo princeso porque me gusta así), y un egocéntrico rey, el cual era muy vanidoso y siempre se miraba al espejo. Este día no era la acepción. Se encaminó al espejo. La suave brisa movía sus cabellos plateados, y sus ojos rojos miraban al espejo una vez frente a él._

—Espejito ¿Quién es el más grandioso del mundo? —_preguntó con su particular alegría._

—¡Ah! Es hermoso no grandioso, tonto —_grité pegándome con la mesa al sobresaltarme._

—Como sea, ¿eh? — _miró confundido al espejo._

—¿Por qué ese "¿eh?"? —_dije saliendo debajo de la mesa._

—Dejaron el espejo equivocado —_respondió mientras mostraba el destinatario._

—Oh, shit —_maldije con los ojos en blanco mirando el espejo._

—Bueno, no importa porque todo el mundo sabe que soy yo —_gritó lanzando el espejo a quien sabe dónde. No le contradije y mejor salí de la habitación escuchando como se reía con un "kesese"_

_Saludé al chico de apariencia frágil llamado Matthew mientras él me devolvió el saludo nervioso. Era tan lindo, incluso me lo imaginaba haciendo shota, ¡pero no! No podía manchar a un ser como él, además con sus inocentes ojos me daban más pena verlo a la cara después de esos pensamientos._

—¿Con qué juegas? —_pregunté acercándome y agachándome al lado de él._

Con un osito _respondió con una sonrisa tan inocente que me volvía a enviar al mundo del yaoi, ya que me lo imaginaba con ese ególatra, pero no, no, y más no._

_...espera, dijo oso_

—¿Qué? ¡Cómo que con un oso, se supone que…! —_grité, pero al ver sus ojos vidriosos me detuve_—._ ¿Y dónde está tu osito? _—_pregunté cambiando de tema para que no llorara o si no más imágenes yaoisticas vendrían a mi mente. Aunque no sé, porque de repente se me venían a la mente esas imágenes con tan sólo verlo. Será que he visto demasiado yaoi._

—Ahí —_dijo mientras un osito cachorro venía corriendo hasta Matt._

—¡Ah! Bien, entonces sigue jugando me tengo que ir, bye —_me despedí alzando un poco la mano y ladeándola._

—¿A dónde vas? —_preguntó con su voz tímida._

—Voy a hacer un viaje, adiós —_respondí caminando hacia el caballo en el que me vine y partiendo, dejando al pequeño Matthew, quien se despedía de mí con la mano arriba y una sonrisa, la cual fue suficiente para que me desangrara._

_Con un truco mágico que me enseñó cierto inglés, pasaron varios años mientras yo seguía teniendo los mismos años. Ahora Matthew tenía dieciséis años y Gilbert veintitrés, sí, se llevaban por siete años, en fin, (yo seguía teniendo mis muy detestados catorce años, aunque eso no importaba).Como siempre hacía el peliplata de verse al espejo (recién cambiado) y preguntar quién era el más hermoso, (lo tuve que amenazar para que dijera eso) el espejo por primera vez no dijo su nombre, si no el de Matthew._

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —_preguntó en un grito tomando de los lados al espejo._

—_M_att es el más hermoso ahora—_repitió el espejo, mientras Gil ponía el ceño fruncido._

—Maldición, ya me están quitando mi gran… digo mi puesto número uno de hermoso—_murmuró caminado hasta la ventana._

—Será mejor que me deshaga de él —_dijo tomando su celular, demasiado moderno._

—¡_O_ye, se supone que tu celular no debe ser tan moderno!—_grité afuera de la ventana, atada a una soga para no caer._

—_Lo sé, pero esos teléfonos son muy viejos para mi grandioso yo _—_concluyó con ese aire de superioridad._

—_B_ien como sea, continúa—_dije tomando de la soga por precaución, y poniéndome arriba de la ventana._

—_H_ola Antonio, quiero que te deshagas de Matt. Llévalo al bosque, mátalo y como prueba de que obedeciste tráeme su corazón para que sepa que está muerto—_ordenó con un aire frío que hasta me sobresalté y se me erizó la piel._

_Mientras tanto matt se encontraba cerca de una fuente, (el condenado pozo fue quitado, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, están locos), se encontraba sentado en la orilla, mirando aquellos pececitos que puse el día de su cumpleaños, ¿cómo conseguí los peces? Secreto, en fin, se encontraba riendo acompañado de su osito Kumajiro, hasta que el español apareció con su gran alegría._

—_Matty _—_lo llamó estando a la entrada del bosque._

—_H-hola Antonio _—_saludó, su voz tímida se había vuelto un poco más grave, pero seguía siendo tímida._

—_Ven querido Matty, encontré unos conejitos en el bosque, pero no los pude traer, vamos _—_dijo mientras el chico se dirigía a él casi corriendo._

—_¡En serio! _—_gritó emocionado, con brillitos en los ojos y una gran sonrisa, haciendo que tanto como el ojiverde y yo nos desangráramos, pero Antonio no tanto como yo._

—_¿Estás bien?_ —_preguntaron los dos mirándome en el piso desangrada._

—_Sí, prosigan _—_respondí parándome, y corriendo hasta el árbol más cercano para treparlo y narrar desde ahí._

_Ambos chicos se adentraron al bosque, mientras yo tenía que deslizarme con las lianas, ¡parezco mono! qué vergüenza. Pero en fin, una vez en las profundidades del bosque, el ojiverde se detuvo y enseñó a dos conejitos que habían en un hueco, mientras que yo me caía en silencio, porque la condenada liana se rompió y no quería gritar para no interrumpir otra vez. Una suerte que caí en pasto, Matthew miraba los conejitos, mientras Antonio estaba atrás de él, y ni idea de quién sabe dónde, saco un hacha, la alzo por encima de su hombro mientras miraba al joven muchacho-mierda-maldijo sintiendo pena por el chico el cual capto su mirada._

—_Antonio, ¿Qué pasa?_ —_preguntó preocupado al verlo._

—_Tengo que matarte pero no puedo, corre y no vuelvas con el rey, por lo que más quiera, el me dijo que te matara, lo engañare, así que no vuelvas con el _—_le respondió en un grito guardando su hacha._

—_¿Por qué me quiere matar? _—_preguntó confundido y asustado._

—_Él quiere ser el único ser mas gran…digo, bello del mundo, pero tú se lo impides, por esa razón quiere que estés muerto, así que huye, ¡ahora! _—_gritó mientras el joven asintió y corría lejos._

_El ojivioleta corría sin saber a dónde, sólo dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran, hasta que tropezó, y cayó. El lugar estaba oscuro, y la poca luz del sol, jugaba con los arboles y creaba figuras horribles, asustando al chico. No sabía a dónde tenía que ir, ¿Dónde dormiría?, ¿Qué hora era? Estaba tan confundido que empezó a llorar, creando un gran hueco en mi corazón de verlo así y querer consolarlo, pero no debía de interrumpir ya que iba bien la historia. Por ahora debía de abrir el camino para la cabaña de los enanitos, una suerte que Matty si fue por el camino correcto._

—_¿Qué hago? _—_susurró mientras yo movía los arbustos y platas con espinas. Mala suerte de no traer guantes._

—Dalia —_susurró mirándome con sus ojos vidriosos cuando le toqué su hombro._

_Yo sólo le hice una seña hacia atrás con las manos llenas de sangre, lo que asustó al chico._

—Allá —_le susurré caminando hasta los arbustos._

_Vio aquel camino, que con trabajo me costó hacer, para que se viera una luz. Caminó hacia él. El camino era un poco más macabro, ya que tenía mi sangre manchada en las plantas. Cuando salió del bosque entrecerró los ojos por la fuerte luz, y cuando pudo acostumbrarse, distinguió una casa de dos pisos. Bien, no pude hacer que los enanitos vivieran en una cabaña porque a uno le parecía muy pequeño y quería espacio, así que no podía hacer nada. Se acercó a la ventana y miró si había alguien._

—Oh mierda, los animales —_susurré para después silbar haciendo que varios animales inofensivos aparecían y se ponían al lado de Matt._

—No era necesario los animales —_me dijo con una sonrisa, pero sólo le hice un gesto con las manos para que continuara._

—Mmm no parece haber nadie —_susurró mirando por la ventana una vez que había limpiado un poco ya que tenía demasiado polvo._

_Tomo la manija de la puerta y al ver que cedió, procedió a entrar, mientras yo me vendaba, el lugar estaba ¿limpio? ¡eh!..._

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué está limpio? ¡Aahh, idiota! ¡se supone que ya deberías de estar en la mina, fuera! —_grité al ver como un pequeño "enanito" (aunque la verdad era más grande que yo) salía por la ventana en vano, y cuando me vio se asustó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo lancé hacia afuera, haciéndole un gesto para que se fuera claro con la venda suelta._

—¡Auch! —_profirió al caerse y después irse corriendo a la mina, (era Feliciano), me encontraba un poco molesta así que lo avente sin pensar, cuando regrese le pediré una disculpa._

—Entonces ¿Qué hago? —_preguntó confundido Matt._

—Mmm, espera —_dije mirando a todos lados_—. ¡¿Y los animales?!—_Matt solo alzó y bajó los hombros en eso se escucho un vaso romper._

—¡Gyyaaa! ¡Se supone que nos ayudarían a limpiar no a destruir, fuera, fuera! —_grité moviendo los brazos ahuyentándolos._

_Después de que YO ahuyentara a todos los animales y Matt se entretuviera con las ardillas. No le decía nada porque se veía lindo, ahora si teníamos algo que limpiar, pues todos los animales habían hecho un desastre peor de lo que hacen los niños imperativos. Esta vez Matt me ayudó a limpiar, él lavaba los platos, mientras que yo recogía algunos rotos, de ahí el barro, y bueno, yo tuve que quitar a duras penas las telarañas (habían por más limpia que estuviera la casa) gritando como niña cada que veía una araña, (es que me dan mie… ¡no! ¡No me dan miedo!, es solo que me agarraban desprevenida es todo) Bueno, después de limpiar Matt se sintió cansado, ya que como tenía que ir la historia el tuvo que hacer más trabajo. Subió unas escaleras y al entrar a una habitación tenía varias camas. Se acostó en cualquiera, ya que no eran precisamente camas de enanitos._

_No tan lejos de la casa, se encontraban cantando sólo tres "enanitos", los demás sólo caminaban sin ni siquiera tararear. Los que venían cantando eran Feliciano, Alfred (la verdad, él venia tarareando de lo más alegre) y Yao un poco avergonzado, al entrar a su morada ni se sorprendieron, claro cómo no, si antes de que se fueran habían dejado el lugar limpio._

—¿Por qué no se altera? —_pregunté en un grito zarandeando un poco a Yao –demasiada- alterada._

—_H_ola mini-autora—_saludaron todos con una sonrisa mientras yo me palmeaba la cara._

—_A_ltérense—_ordené pero ellos solo se vieron entre sí, confusos._

—¿Por qué deberíamos? —_preguntó Arthur confundido._

—¡_S_olo háganlo!—_hice haciendo un tipo berrinche ya que ladeé los brazos._

—¡Ah, ya llegó Blanca nieves! Bien, como el gran Hero te ayudare a buscar algo para que nos alteremos—_dijo Alfred mirando los objetos como si fuera la primera vez que los veía._

_Yo solo estrellé mi mano en mi cara y tuve que decir una verdad que no quería._

—Me comí tu hamburguesa—¡_Oh si, a mí también me gustan, sólo por ser mujer no pueden quitarme el derecho de comer lo que me gusta!_

—¡¿Qué!? —_gritó mirándome._

—_Y_ parte de tu helado—_también era una verdad, además lo como a diario, y no engordo, al contrario._

—¡DALIA!—_gritó con lagrimitas en sus ojos cerrados._

—_T_enía hambre, lo siento—_grité igual._

—_Y_a cálmense, es solo basura chatarra —_dijo Arthur sentado en una silla de la mesa._

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlos basura?! —_gritamos los dos mirando al ojiverde._

—¡_Y_a alfred, tu también, Dalia! Además dejen de comer eso tanto, están engordando—_se burló Yao tocando la panza de los dos._

—¡No estamos engordando! —_se defendieron._

—Si lo están—_volvió a repetir burlonamente._

—¡Que no! —_gritamos los dos tapándole la boca._

_De ahí solo salió puros gritos, Feliciano asustado, Iván riendo, Arthur quejándose, de ahí más gritos y más gritos._

—¡_Y_a cálmense los dos! Dalia, Alfred, ahora sigamos con el cuento—_gritó Ludwig._

—Oh cierto, bien solo sigan discutiendo—_dije mientras Alfred tomaba mis manos ya que lo estaba golpeando y el muy descarado se reía por mi debilidad._

—_Y_a no tenemos de que discutir—_dijo por primera vez Kiku._

—_M_mm Alfred, Iván rompió tu videojuego—_dije mientras comenzaba otra vez la discusión, después de un tiempo, los sietes chicos decidieron dormir, así que se encaminaron a su habitación, y ahí se encontraron con Matt quien dormía pacíficamente._

—_E_tto, aquí se me olvidó, ¿cómo despierta Blancanieves?—_dije sacando de mi suéter varios cuentos y buscando el de Blanca nieves_—. ¡Demonios, se me perdió_!_

—_P_odemos improvisar otra vez—_aconsejó Iván._

_Asentí acercándome a Matt, y zarandeándolo un poco, para ver que cuando comenzaba a despertar. Corrí hasta un mueble me subí en él, mientras todos fingían que no me habían visto a excepción de Kiku, ya que le susurré un "gracias por las técnicas ninjas"._

—_Etto, ¿Quién eres? _—_pregunto Kiku mirando a Matt._

—_E_h, m-me llamo Mathew—_se presentó nervioso._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —_preguntó Ludwig._

—_L_amento entrar así, pero necesito un lugar donde dormirme—_respondió y después de eso le conto la razón, los chicos le pidieron una disculpa, y luego para cambiar de tema se presentaron._

—_M_mm ya es hora de dormir—_susurró Feli bostezando._

—_T_ienes razón—_asintió Yao tallándose su ojo con lagrimitas de tanto sueño._

—_Y_o dormiré en mi futón—_dijo Kiku sacando del mueble en donde estaba un futón._

—_B_ien, buenas noches chicos—_dije bajando del mueble._

—¿Dónde vas a dormir? —_preguntó Iván._

—_V_oy a buscar un lugar por la casa—_respondí saliendo de la habitación y apagando la vela._

—_B_uenas noches, Dalia—_gritaron todos antes de que cerrara por completo la puerta._

_La primera en levantarse fui yo, ya que soy la narradora. Me levanté de la cama donde dormía con Alfred ¡eh! Se preguntarán que hacía en la cama de Alfred. Salí de la habitación la noche anterior, pues si, salí, y había decidido dormir en el pequeño sofá de la sala. Cuando estuve por quedarme dormida, escuché un ruido demasiado fuerte y me obligó a abrir los ojos (cosa que no quería, ya que estaba muy oscuro) y luego escuché un vaso romperse. No pegué un grito pero me fui corriendo hasta las escaleras para subirlas y casi caerme. Una vez que estuve en la habitación le pedí a Alfred si podía dormir con él. Claro aceptó, ya que después de todo él había visto una película de terror en donde le jalaban los pies a los personajes. Cuando me dijo eso, salté a su cama horrorizada y así me dormí con él. Claro no dormimos abrazados, solo en la misma cama._

—¿Entonces regresan en la tarde como ayer? —_preguntó Matt mirando a los siete "enanitos"._

—No, trataremos de llegar temprano —_respondió Ludwig abriendo la puerta._

—Bien, para cuando regresen les tendré listo un pay —_ofreció con una sonrisa._

—En serio —_dijo Alfred con su gran alegría mientras Matt asentía._

—Bien, adiós —_se despidieron saliendo de la casa y dejando solo a Matt._

—No tan solo —_dijo mirándome en la mesa comiendo un helado que me dio Alfred._

—Pero en el cuento si, ahora prepara la tarta que también quiero —_dije con una sonrisa._

—Bien~— _canturreó alegre dirigiéndose a la cocina._

_De ahí solo se empeñó a hacer la tarta. No cantaré todo lo de la preparación así que me saltaré._

—¡Ya está! —_exclamó Matt poniéndole una capa de masa circular en la tarta después de ponerle frutillas._

—¿Por qué hiciste tres? —_le pregunté mirando los dos postres en la mesa mas el que el decoraba._

—Porque sé que tu y Alfred comerán mas, por esa razón —_respondió con una sonrisa._

—_O_h entiendo, bien, adiós—_me despedí saliendo de la casa y subiéndome a otro caballo blanco._

_En el castillo del rey, éste se dirigía a su espejo y preguntó:_

—Espejito, ¿dime quien es el más bello del mundo?

—El más bello es Matthew —_respondió con su voz con eco._

—¡¿Qué!? Es imposible el está muerto —_gritó tomando los bordes del espejo._

—No, él sigue vivo, se encuentra en el bosque en la casa de los enanitos —_dijo mientras se mostraba al chico en el espejo._

—¿Entonces ese idiota no lo mato? —_refunfuñó arrojando el cofre donde estaba el corazón, al piso._

—¿Por qué no te asustas? —_preguntó Gilbert mirándome sentada en la ventana._

—Mmm, bueno pues ya he visto un corazón ahora continúa —_respondí sin interés alguno_.

_El albino se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con su diálogo._

—Entonces no me queda de otra que matarlo yo —_dijo caminado hasta unas escaleras que guiaban abajo._

_*Dalia pone una música tétrica, de un mini radio* Las escaleras eran largas y en espiral, entre más avanzaban se volvía un tanto húmedo y con olor de encierro, había ventanas pero no se podían abrir, se veían tan viejas las paredes que comenzaba a darme miedo y más con la música que tenía que poner._

—¿Entonces por qué la pusiste? —_pregunto Gilbert que iba delante de mí._

—Porque el ambiente debe de tener esta musiquita —_dije_ _pálida al ver una araña peluda._

_Al final de las escaleras se vio una luz verde, Gilbert al entrar a la habitación, buscó un libro en un mueble empolvado. Al encontrarlo lo puso en una mesa centrada en la habitación y hojeó hasta parar en cierta página._

—_C_on esta poción podre deshacerme de él —_murmuró con una voz aterradora leyendo el libro._

_De ahí el ojicarmin (qué lindo suena) comenzó a mezclar un pontón de líquidos extraños en un recipiente transparente. Los líquidos eran de colores fosforescentes y olores raros, tanto que no podría diferenciar. Sólo diferenció olores como metal, pólvora y ¿papas quemadas?, bueno, eso fue lo que distinguí._

—¡Listo! —_gritó mientras un gran humo que provenía del recipiente salía violentamente después de que le agregara un líquido violeta._

_El humo era del mismo color del líquido final. Después el albino tomo una manzana, la amarró de aquel palito de arriba (se me olvidó el nombre) y la sumergió en el viscoso líquido, lo sacó y la manzana adsorbió el liquido que lo rodeaba, sin que cambiara su olor o color, pareciendo una manzana común y corriente mientras reía macabramente a la vez que se escuchaba un trueno._

—_O_ye, me estas asustando —_dije mirándolo mientras tenía la cara azul._

—_P_erdón—_se disculpó volviendo a su habitual ánimo._

—_A_hora sólo queda ir por él, pero para eso tengo que disfrazarme—_dijo caminado a un mueble donde había varios frascos con líquidos oscuros, tomó uno de color marrón lo destapó y bebió todo el contenido para abrir los ojos de tope y dejar caer la botella, contrayéndose mientras se agachaba._

—¡AAAHHHHH! —_gritó dejándome casi sorda._

_Sin levantar la cara, alzó su mano y la puso en la mesa buscando un espejo. Cuando lo encontró, lo tomó y lo puso enfrente de él, alzando la mirada mientras sonreía._

—¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS DE VERTE COMO UN BRUJO NO COMO UNA CHICA! —_grité mientras "ella" se paraba._

—_B_ueno pues, no quise arruinar mi grandioso cuerpo así que mejor quise convertirme en esto—_respondió con una voz afeminada. Era casi igual que antes, sólo que ahora tenía el cabello largo y sedoso._

—Aparte, ¿Quién te dio ese conjuro?—_pregunté señalándolo._

—_A_rthur—_respondió mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco._

—_C_omo sea, adiós—_me despedí caminando hasta las escaleras._

_Después de salir del castillo, (cosa que tardé mucho y no quise narrar el trayecto) me subí a mi caballo y me adentré al bosque. Sólo trotaba un poco. No quería que el caballo corriera._

—_D_alia~—_se escuchó una voz atrás de mi, una voz tan inconfundible, una voz que hizo que mi cara se pusiera pálida, una voz que me da escalofrió._

_Volteé lentamente para encontrarme con lo que menos quería. Mientras mi cara se volvía azul sudé frío al mirar al proveedor de aquella voz: Francis, ese francés afeminado, pervertido, una rana, bebedor de vino, más conocido como el príncipe llamativo, ¿Por qué llamativo y no azul? Pues le puse así porque…. ¡rayos! Toda su ropa era…colorida, su pantalón azul chillón, su playera y saco era rojo chillón y su capa era lila ¡Por Dios!, parece mejor una princesa, pero por la barba que tiene (muy poca) no lo confunden con una aunque por detrás si ya que tiene el cabello largo y rubio, dejando la descripción, volví a la realidad cuando lo vi acercarse._

—F-fra-…cis—_tartamudeé con miedo y pánico._

—_O_h mon ami, que maravilla encontrarte por aquí—_canturreó y de un momento a otro se encontraba pegado a mi acariciándome el pelo._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —_pregunté en un grito mientras hacía que mi caballo retrocediera alejándome de ese pervertido._

—_E_stoy buscando la casa de los enanitos—_respondió tomando la corea de su caballo._

—_P_ero aun falta para que aparezcas—_dije haciendo que el caballo retrocediera cada que se acercaba._

—_L_o sé, pero no sé donde está, así que para que aparezca en la hora correcta lo estoy buscando—_concluyó con una sonrisa._

—_E_stá por allá, ve todo derecho, bien adiós—_me despedí alzando un poco la mano ya que ya quería irme._

_Pero el bastardo hizo que su caballo galopeara hasta quedar en frente de mí, evitándome el paso._

—Vamos no te vayas tan rápido, déjame agradecerte—_dijo acercándose queriéndome plantar un beso en la mejilla._

—_P_edófilo, no quiero tus besos—_grité apartándolo dispuesta a irme._

—_E_ntonces toma—_dijo ofreciéndome una rosa, sin decir nada la tomé y le jalé la corea del caballo para irme más rápido._

—_V_oy a tener pesadillas con ese idiota otra vez—_susurré dirigiéndome a la casa._

—_D_alia tardaste mucho, ¿pasó algo?—_preguntó preocupado Matt sentado en la puerta._

—_N_ada sólo me topé con en idio…el príncipe—_respondí bajando del caballo._

—_Y_a veo, tienes suerte no ha llegado… la bruja— dijo _sonriendo haciendo que yo también sonriera, más por su sonrisa que por otra cosa._

—_P_ero ya está por llegar, así que entra—_dije sonriendo alegremente empujándolo suevamente a la casa._

_Matt se encontraba en la cocina (aún) decorando las tartas *gruñido de estomago*…_

—_N_o has comido nada ¿verdad?—_preguntó mirándome sentada en la rama del árbol más cercana a la ventana._

—_…No _—_respondí avergonzada ya que se volvieron rugir mis tripas._

—_T_oma—_ofreciéndome un cupcake el cual tome y devore rápidamente._

—_Gracias, ¡bien, sigamos! _—_exclamé alegre después de acabarme gustosa el pastelillo._

…_hasta que Gil llegó, con una capa y el gorro puesto, haciendo que la sombra no dejara ver sus ojos, tan sólo dejando ver su boca, nariz y el largo pelo plateado._

—_O_ye ¿no quieres una manzana? —preguntó en frente del chico, al otro la de la ventana mostrándole dicha fruta.

—¿Eh? Mmm c-claro —asintió mientras la chica le daba la manzana, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Matt acercó la fruta a su boca mientras Gil… Digo, la chica se aguantaba las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Le dio una mordida para que de pronto sus ojos se abrieran de la impresión para después irlos cerrando con sueño, y cayó en el piso mientras la manzana rodaba a un lado de él y Gil liberaba su risa.

Gil se sobresaltó al ver a los enanitos acercarse, y corrió Ludwig e Iván lo seguían, pobre, mientras que los otros se ponían al lado de Matt preocupados. Si se preguntaban cómo es que se enteraron de todo esto es porque Antonio les dijo del rey cuando se toparon en la mina.

Más tarde los "enanitos" pusieron a Matthew en un ataúd con flores a su alrededor.

—Se ve tan lindo, si uno piensa que está durmiendo —dije con un pañuelo naranja pastel sentada en la rama del árbol más cercano.

Los enanitos, se encontraban a su alrededor con la mirada triste, Gilbert digamos que fue matado. _He dicho, en la historia la bruja muere ¿o no?, así que digamos que murió aunque sea mentira_. A lo lejos un príncipe (el príncipe llamativo, debería llamarlo princeso a él, mejor) se acercaba a ellos montado en un caballo blanco.

Los enanitos se alejaron permitiéndole el paso, yo salté de la rama y corrí hacia ellos.

—Escucha príncipe llamativo, si exageras en el beso y le metes lengua te corto todo tu pelo, ¿entendido? —amenacé rodeada de un aura oscura y siniestra tanto que todos se asustaron y el francés asentía.

Francis posó sus labios en los de Matt suavemente, sin ser brusco, *saca una cámara digital y toma una foto* al alejarse del chico, este dio un quejido y abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada del bebedor de vino y sonrojándose a sobremanera. El bastardo sonrió con un leve sonrojo y…

—Vamos a crear amour —dijo cargándolo como princesa, mientras el chico se sonrojaba más que un tomate.

—¡¿Qué!? —grité con un trueno como fondo.

—Vamos Dalia, relájate. Después de todo así debería terminar ¿no crees? —canturreó Francis mirándome.

—Bueno — ladeé la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa—. No impediré nada si me dejas ver y tomar fotos —ante esto dicho por mí todos se sobresaltaron.

—_O_k—_asintió._

—_P_ervertida—_dijo Arthur atrás de mí._

—_O_ye, no soy la única, conocí a otra chica que le gusta también esto—_dije ofendida por lo que dijo._

—¿Y sólo de ellos vas a tener? —_preguntó Alfred al otro lado mío._

—_N_op, también tengo de ustedes, y de ellos dos—_dije señalando a Iván y Yao._

—¡¿Qué!? —_profirieron todos asombrados mientras yo reía._

—Oh, sí, y los conservo todavía, además también eh compartido algunas—_dije con una sonrisa._

—¿Y piensas tener más? —_preguntó Feli a un lado del alemán._

—_S_ip, no les molesta ¿verdad? —_pregunté mirándolos mientras todos se miraban entre sí y me miraban y después suspiraban (vaya sincronización) para que luego asintieran._

—_O_k, pero no perturbes a la hora de "eso"—_dijo Alfred mientras asentía._

—_A_diós, Dalia apúrate—_se despidió Francis subiendo a Matt al caballo y marchándose._

—_O_k—_asentí subiéndome a mi caballo y siguiéndolo._

* * *

Que les pareció?, les gusto, si es así dejen un review, también lamento que este sea largo y los otros no u_u, además sigo abierta a sugerencia, ¿qué otro cuento quieren de otra pareja?, estoy pensando si hacer de 2p hetalia eso sí, no hay otro emparejamiento, con UsUk, franada o rochu ya saben eso de mmm rusiame, FrUk u otros, espero que no les moleste mi decisión.

-Denme otras víctimas mas, please-pide dalia arriba del castillo del rey.

Adiochito, se cuidan, los quiero ;)

proxima historia: la bella y la bestia

pareja: alfred x arthur


End file.
